


Fairy and the Beast

by crystalbleujay



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bookworm Jeon Wonwoo, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Mentions of BTS - Freeform, Mingyu is rude, Minor Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Multi, Other Fandoms, Pianist!Yoongi, Slow Updates, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, Swearing, contains some humour scenes, flirty jun, i cant write for shit, im sorry, meanie, minghao is so done, moonsun appears for few seconds, mostly word vomit LOL, my first chapter fic wows, not to his baby wonu, save namjoon, taeten appears in some scenes, tsundere!Minghao, writer is a lazy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalbleujay/pseuds/crystalbleujay
Summary: Jeon wonwoo, the prettiest in the town yet always not caring about other people."He's so boring, who would ever want to be with him?!"Kim mingyu, a beast who lived in an abandoned castle, with a curse only true love could break it."Master, there's not enough time."What will happen if those two met?-At the same time...Minghao, a witch with his own fate being chained up in the castle...Jun, an immortal being who has fallen for the cursed witch...What would the fate of those two become?-A meanie and junhao Beauty and the beast AU





	1. PROLOGUE PART 1

Torrential rain splattered onto the roofs of the castle like huge amounts of arrows in a war. The sky was dark, no rays of sunlight could be found. The howling wind sounds like a banshee, screaming as it runs through the dark forests of trees holding strong to the ground. Thunder rumbled in the distance and a bolt of lightning cracked the midnight blue sky into two. Jagged flashes of pure light cast a glow against the monochromatic background. An old woman wearing a worn-out cloak walks using her walking stick despite the horrendous weather, on the way to the large castle of the royal family. Strangely, the wind does not affect the old woman, as she slowly makes her way.

  
The castle glows a bright yellow, lights from the grand ball shimmers through the window. The choir was lead by Ms Yongsun, the one with the best smooth and charming voice in the whole town. People from all countries came to attend the ball, wearing different colours and variations of masks while gracing across the hall. The best dancers, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, who is nicknamed "Ten", and Lee Taeyong. The two of them held each other as they shone while moving with grace, doing steps others could not do. Other than the choir, the music is also provided by Min Yoongi and Moon Byulyi. The two pianist plays a perfect tune together, music notes and strings could be seen coming out of the piano as they play, making a perfect harmony.

  
Finally, sitting on the grand throne, Prince Kim Mingyu supervises the grand ball. He occasionally joins the dancers, occasionally sings with the choir, but most of the time he will be seated there with a smile on his face. Delights and happiness can be shown on his face as he watches, wishing that this would not end. The whole ball continues in happiness, ignoring the weather outside as they blocked out most of the sound.  
Out of the blue, the palace doors shunned tight were pushed open.

Everyone halted in their steps.

  
Everything became silent and thunder starts to boom, seeming to crack the world into half. A large jagged streak of lightning cutting through the sky can be seen. The old shivering woman stumbles into the castle.

  
Mingyu tries to stay calm.

  
"Who is she? How dare she ruin the mood?! " the stubborn prince thought.  
However, he tried to plaster a smile on his face and asks

  
"May I help you?"

 

On the other side...

Xu Minghao is a deity, due to his mistakes he was sent to work in this castle for a thousand years. If he could not fulfill this, he will be bound to this castle forever.

  
His life is pretty bad. Being stuck to this building alone sucks, but he can still use his powers, so its pretty relaxing to do the labours. Yet he missed the freedoms he used to have, roaming around the human world and all that. He sighs as he does his last work of the day.

  
He taps the yang symbol on his wrist and rose quartz dust appears around him.

  
“Please clean up the walk way” he whispered.

  
The dust immediately flew across the entire walkway and disappeared. The walkway sparkling clean with no amount of dust left.

  
“It will be today huh, the goddamn curse”

  
Minghao can’t forsee the future, but someone always tells him what happens in his dream.

  
A year ago...

After finishing his duties, minghao stepped into his room and immediately fell into deep slumber.

In his dreams, he was in a dark area with someone else.

That guy.

  
A lean yet gorgeous beauty. Well, he couldnt see his face due to a black mask covering every part of his facial features. Yet minghao knows, that guy could easily win aphrodite, the goddess of beauty. Its exaggerating, he knows.

  
The black silhouette leans in, serenity dust swirled around the two as he whispers the future to minghao.

  
He closes his eyes.

  
“On the night of the large grand ball of the new king, an enchantress will come in a form of an old hag. She will determine if the new king is worthy. If he is not, he will turn into a huge beast and the others will turn inhuman.”

  
His breath faltered.

  
“If the golden dust catches up to you, I will find you and loosen the chains”

  
His heart beats loudly.

  
“Wait for me”

  
His eyes opens and he found himself in his room trying to catch his breath.

Minghao smiles at the memory as he stared at the window outside. The dream is probably the best he had yet that guy hasnt visited his dreams since then.  
He sighed again and stared at the lightning filled sky.

  
I want to meet him so badly…

 

 

 

End of prologue part 1.


	2. PROLOGUE part 2

Mingyu smiled as he asked. However there's a huge raging storm in his heart.

 

He tried to stay calm.

 

After all, he was raised by a cruel creature who called itself his father...

 

10 years ago...

 

"KIM MINGYU, STOP FOOLING AROUND AND GO FOR YOUR ETIQUETTE LESSONS!!"

 

Mingyu halted in his steps, he was only 6 that time and was chasing around his puppy.

 

“But dadd..” he whined

 

“STOP YOUR WHINING ASS AND GET TO YOU CLASSES, NOW. You will never be a great successor in this way!” His father chided as Mingyu reluctantly dragged his foot to his father.

 

He was never allowed to play around as a kid, he was never allowed to mingle with other children as he has to study. He has always felt like being chained to this place by his father, no freedom, no happiness.

 

He always feel sad and lonely, until he was taught to put on a mask that contains a smile to deceive others.

 

He never truly felt...

 

happy.

 

Just by thinking about this, Mingyu felt negative emotions rising up. He started scowling at the woman who interrupted their ball.

 

“My dear sweet prince, may I have the privilege to stay in the kingdom and avoid the huge shower outside for this beautiful rose?”

She asked, while taking out a rose from her basket.

 

Mingyu snorted “Hah, I have tons of beautiful roses in my garden, why should I provide you shelter for a mere rose while you disrupted my ball? GUARDS, come and arrest this witch!”

 

The old woman smiled, as her disguise goes away, a bright golden light surrounding them.

 

“oh dear prince, your dearest father have offended me long ago and i promise to have revenge on his son. I want to give you a second chance, since you’re young. However, you destroyed it” the old woman transformed into a beautiful goddess, surrounded by golden dust.

 

The golden dust trickled all around the palace grounds, surrounding and eventually swallowing everyone.

 

Everyone at the ball was shocked and frightened.

 

“For your punishment, I will make you a beast that everyone is afraid of and you will have to find true love to lift your curse. By the time the last rose petal drops, you will be a beast for the rest of your life. As for everyone else, they shall suffer being household objects and can only serve you.” She chanted.

 

“Wait no! You can’t do this! Wai-“ Mingyu is yelled as the spell surrounded him.

 

 **On the other hand..** ,

 

Minghao knew what would happen, but he could not tell the prince. He ran and ran.

 

'The king and the queen will soon decease and the curse will be carried on their precious Son'

 

He heard that from the gods. He took all the things he need and tried to ran out of the castle. Unfortunately, the curse that hold him into the castle prevented him.

 

He was worried on what will happen on him.

 

He continued to run.

 

However, the run did not last long as he was soon surrounded, golden dust trickling through the soft carpets going to get him.

 

He shut his eyes, awaiting the consequences.

 

He knew this was going to happen.

 

After all, his dream told him so.

 

He continued to hold on the last string of hope as he prayed for that black silhouette to appear.

 

“Please please I don’t want to die like this” he prayed.

 

“I don’t want you to die like this too, beloved”

 

Minghao opened his eyes to a dreamy face. Big, loving eyes are staring at him while he corners minghao to his wall. The proximity between the two are really close, as Minghao could feel the little breaths he exhaled.

 

He wonders if his face is red too, that would be embarrassing.

 

He noticed that a barrier of serenity dust is protecting them from the golden dust attempting to seep in.

 

“Well, took you long enough” He mustered up the courage to say.

 

“Sorry my dear,” He winked “Can you lend me some of your powers first, I need a little help here” He says as he looks around.

 

“Sure, but how?”

 

“Simple.” He says as he swooped in for a kiss. His lips are soft and squishy on his own, Minghao has never kissed anyone before and kissing felt so good. The only interaction they had is through dreams, but why does he feel so nostalgic and in bliss?

 

He feels like he is in heaven.

 

The immortal moved his lips around and Minghao felt his magic depleting.

 

Minghao wrapped his arms around him for closer proximity. He wants to be closer, he wants more.

 

He wishes to have this feeling forever.

 

Suddenly, the immortal stopped, he pulled away while tapping Minghao’s lips. “That was great, maybe we should do it more, mate” he winked again, causing heat to travel up Minghao’s ears. Minghao felt things he have never felt before and this feels so dangerous yet fresh to him.

 

“For now, let’s get out of here, your magic is really tasty you know”

 

“B-But how?I’m being chained to this castle and leaving is not an option” Minghao manage to stutter.

 

“I can lift this curse for you dear, trust me and you”

 

The immortal immediately radiated a light of serenity, with a hint of rose quartz, stating Minghao’s magic. The golden dust stopped and retreated back, he held Minghao by bridal style and transported to somewhere else.

 

Somewhere far far away.

 

The golden dust around the castle vanished, leaving the curse.

 

The young immortal was rescued by his saviour.

 

While the prince...

 

was left with the curse.

 

End of prologue.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for this huge  
> hiatus, will be back to writing soon.


End file.
